This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have previously shown that women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) have increased urinary clearance of d-chiro-inositol (uClDCI), which was positively associated with hyperinsulinemia. The objective of this study was thus to determine if such relationship also exists in men with a large range of insulin sensitivity and levels. A cross-sectional study was performed on 11 brothers of women with PCOS and 21 control men.